The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems, and, more particularly, to improved particulate removal systems and methods.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock, such as coal or natural gas, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. Such power plants typically clean and process the gases for use as fuel in downstream applications. However, the gas mixture generated by the gasifier typically contains a significant amount of particulates that may include inorganic contaminants and unconverted organic materials. Unfortunately, these particulates must typically be scrubbed out with water, filtered out with ceramic filters, eliminated using cyclones, or removed via another method before the syngas may be utilized. Furthermore, unreacted carbonaceous particulates that are discarded may decrease the carbon conversion efficiency of such gasification systems.